


Theirs

by Faramirlover



Category: X-Men (Movies), XMA
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied one sided cherik, M/M, Pre-Slash, angsty pain, inspired by the new apocalypse trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different take on the Charles-Erik convo at the start of the new X-Men: Apocalypse trailer.<br/>Erik’s words hurt more than he realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs

“Doesn’t it ever wake you up in the middle of the night – the feeling that someday they’ll come for you and your children?”

There’s a surge of pain beneath his rib cage that steals his breath away, like a hand has clamped around his heart and squeezed.

It’s usually easy to bandy quick retorts with Erik, it’s all they’ve done for the last five years, across battlefields and in front of the press and, like tonight, in late night telephone calls that neither of them acknowledge the next day.

The familiarity of the ritual doesn’t stop Erik’s words hurting, cutting deep in a way that no one else seems capable of.

In all truth Erik probably doesn’t mean to hurt him, is being sincere, curious, in his own thoughtless way. Sometimes he wonders if Erik cares that once upon a time the children in this school were not simply his children but _theirs_. Their responsibility, their family, their future. Does Erik even realise that Charles can’t quite seem to let go of that want for the life they could have had, could still have?

Maybe Erik never knew. Maybe if Charles had tried a little harder, spoken a little clearer, loved a little stronger everything would have been theirs instead of just his.

“Charles?”

He realises he’s been lost in thought for two long and pulls himself back to the conversation.

“I feel a great surge of pity for the poor soul who comes to my school looking for trouble.”

“They will come. One day, Charles, they will come.”

“My children and I will be just fine, Erik. _I’ll_ make sure of that.”

He ended the call before Erik could find anything more painful to say.


End file.
